Thoughts
by KeaJade
Summary: A short story of QuiGon's thoughts as he died.


Disclaimer:  George Lucas owns all things Star Wars.  I just like to borrow them for a while.  I also borrowed passages from both The Death of Hope and The Phantom Menace.

Thoughts 

As the crimson blade burned through his body, Qui-Gon knew the end was here.  A simple mistake, a wrong step during the fight against the Sith Lord had cost him everything.  As he collapsed to the cold floor, his lightsaber falling next to him, he saw his padawan run from where the laser beams held him, to continue the fight against the strange dark Jedi.  His thoughts turned to Obi-Wan, who was more of a son to him then anything else.  From when he first chose him for his padawan, to the time Obi-Wan left the order, then returned.  He had seen him grow from a young boy into manhood, and into a strong Jedi, but still so young.  It may take awhile, but he knew Obi-Wan was strong enough to get though all that life and the Force would put him through.

Qui-Gon's vision began to blur, and the pain increased as images of the young slave boy he rescued from Tattooine came to mind.  The sandy haired Anakin was the strongest force user he had ever come across.  This boy may be the chosen one the prophecies spoke of, and his only regret was that he wouldn't be able to train him, but he knew Obi-Wan would do a good job of it.  He also knew the boy would go on to be one of the greatest Jedi ever.

He thought of all the people who had ever touched his life, being Jedi or not.  Then his thoughts brought him to the one person he cared for more then anything or anyone else in the entire galaxy.

The moment he thought of Tahl, memories flooded his mind.  Memories from the day at the cliff when they first became friends, to the day they had pledged their selves to each other, and finally to the day he lost her on New Apsolon, with all the happy and sad memories in between.  He closed his eyes and the image of their last moment together came back to him.

_He took her hand, but received no answering pressure.  Qui-Gon ran his fingers down her bare arm to feel her skin.  It was cold.  So cold…_

_Her lips parted.  He had to bend his head to hear her.  "Wherever I am headed, I will wait for you, Qui-Gon.  I have always been a solitary traveler."_

_"Not anymore," he said.  "Remember?  We will go on together.  You promised," he teased.  "You can't back out now.  I'll never let you forget it."_

_Her smile and the slight pressure of her fingers seemed to cost her great effort.  Panic shot through him._

_He brought his face close.  He placed his forehead against hers.  Her skin was so cool against his.  He willed his own warmth and energy into her body.  Of what benefit was his great strength, what was it good for, if it could not heal her?  Qui-Gon called on everything he know, everything he believed in – his connection to the Force, his great love for Tahl – to enter her and give her strength._

_He felt a small sigh flutter against his cheek.  Her fingers pressed his again.  He knew that she had felt what he had tried to give her, and had received comfort from it.  He had never felt so attuned to her, so close.  If he could breath for her, he would._

_"Let my last moment be this one," she said._

_He felt her breath go in, then out, soft against his cheek.  Then it did not resume._

But now that death was coming for him as well, they could finally be together again.  

Qui-Gon then heard the cry of pain from the Sith Lord, and opened his eyes to see his padawan rush over to him.

"Master."  Obi-Wan cradled Qui-Gon's head in his lap.

"Too late, my young padawan."  He grimaced as a wave of pain washed over him.

"No!"  Qui-Gon could sense what Obi-Wan was trying to do.  He was trying to use the Force to help him, like he did for Tahl.  But it was useless; Qui-Gon was too far-gone already.

"Now you must be ready, whether the Council you thinks so or not.  You must be the teacher.  Obi-Wan.  Promise me you will train the boy."  It was Qui-Gon's last wish.

"Yes master."

"He is the chosen one, Obi-Wan.  He will bring balance to the Force.  Train him well."  _I'm coming Tahl.  We'll be together again_, he thought as all the life drained out of him.

He awaked to a gray mist.  As it parted he could see a tall, honey skinned figure standing in front of him.  One look into the green and gold striped eyes and he knew Tahl was waiting for him.  As he approached her, she broke into the lovely smile that Qui-Gon missed so much.

"I said I would wait for you.  And I refuse to break a promise, especially to you."  Tahl wrapped her arms around his neck; an embrace she has not felt in a few years.

Qui-Gon pulled her close to him.  "I missed you so much.  It was hard for me to go on for months after your death."

"I know, I was keeping an eye on you.  I'm glad let your padawan help you pull though.  There was still so much for you to do.  But I'm happy you are with me now." She buried her face in his neck.  "And now we can go on together.  Forever."


End file.
